


A Million Stars [Podfic]

by plaindealingvillainess



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 00Q New Year Party, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaindealingvillainess/pseuds/plaindealingvillainess
Summary: Podfic of 'A Million Stars' by badwolfbadwolfOriginal Summary:Star Trek AU in which Q rigs the Secret Santa exchange to the delight of Bond.Written for the 00Q New Year's Eve party on tumblr.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Million Stars [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts), [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Million Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096918) by [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf). 



> All my love to Wolfie. Six years! Can you believe it? 
> 
> Music: [ "May, Starlight Nights" by Tschaikowsky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LGcujIHfsI)  
> Original Work: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096918)

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q8u576ngvj6ct8s/A%20Million%20Stars%20Podfic.mp3?dl=0)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 19:07

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/q8u576ngvj6ct8s/A%20Million%20Stars%20Podfic.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_


End file.
